clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Winston Breaks Ninjinian's Back
Winston Breaks Ninjinian's Back was an event that occurred on June 19th,2009, when PP. Ninjinian's back was broken by Winston, who was travelling through the USA. Ninjinian, on the other hand, was here in East Pengolia for a development business trip. It was a sad and tragic event, and Winston is now hated (by some) because of this, but it wasn't actually his fault! The event It was in East Pengolia, and Ninjinian was travelling here from the UnitedTerra for a development business trip. In English, that means that here was in E. Pengolia to improve the place, and was checking out the towns, when Winston was walking through the place, sad because he hadn't hugged anyone for 6 minutes (Mabel almost went paralysed!) And then, he saw Ninjinian, looking at some abandoned buildings. "HELLO FRIEND!" screamed Winston. "Huh? What brother said that?" asked Ninjinian, who turned around, and saw Winston waddling to him, taking enormous steps. Ninj dropped his drawing board and waddled for it. "Wait!" shouted Winston, "YOU NEED A HUG!!!" Ninjinian ran faster, cut a corner, looked around for Winston, and then slouched down, sighing. He got up and stood in his pose. He looked to his right and saw Winston breathing on him from a feet away. "NINJA HHHHHUUUUUUGGGGGGGGG!!!" He grabbed Ninjinian by his waist, and threw him to his belly, hugging and rubbing him as if he was a play-doll...... "Owwww!" screeched Ninjinian. CRACK!' Winston stopped hugging and gently sat Ninjinian down, scared, tears in his eyes. "Friend, friend! ARE YOU OKAY? Oh goodness, I didn't mean to hurt you... oh goodness, you need help....." "We need medical help here! WHO'S A DOCTOR?!" asked a Pengolian penguin, who stopped to see what was happening. "I am!" shouted another Pengolian. "Call 115!" cried Winston! "Why 115?" asked the doctor. "Because that's the ambulance code for the UTR!" explained the Pengolian. "THAT DOESN'T WORK HERE!" shouted the doctor. The doctor. ran to the nearest pay-phone and rang up 991 instead. An universal healthcare ambulance arrived thirty minutes later (UHC stinks because the wait time takes so long). Winston ecorted the moaning Ninjinian to the ambulance. ------- Ninjianian was dashed to a hospital and carried in a medical helicopter to Eastshield Hope Hospital because the EP's socialist hospital was full (UHC wait times). Penguins came to see what was happening. They were not allowed into the hospital. Dozen stood outside. Baby N. got the news on what happened, and so did Ninjinian's long-lost brother, Crow, who heard it on the news (spread around pretty quick, didn't it? Crow stood flippers crossed and feet apart, staring inside. "Do ''you know Ninjinian?!" asked Baby N. Crow nodded, not even looking at Baby N. He got this feeling as if he knew Baby N. Everybody turned sad, and their faces went pale. Some were even sobbing about their leader. The doctor came out of the doors, with his flippers on his lab-coat in respect. He waited until he had everybody's attention. He turned his head down in shame as he spoke. "I'm very shocked to say this, but Ninjinian has gone paralysed." Everybody gasped in horror. They wanted to hear more, so they went quiet. "It is being confirmed if he will be paralysed forever, but we do not know yet. But we are 87% sure it will be for eternity, from the waist-below." The crowd went silent for a few minutes. Winston crashed through the crowd (he was at the back) as the doctor finished. He started to sob. Some penguins comforted him. The doctor turned his back to the crowd, and opened the doors, then stopped to say something else. "We are not sure of anything at the moment. Everything will be revealed tomorrow, and Ninj will be able to give you a statement." the doctor bowed his head, and went in. The crowd went, but Winston stayed a while and thought of what he had done, then went to, ready to come back the next morning. ------- Penguins came back to Eastshield Hope Hospital, standing outside the entrance to the hospital. There were more penguins than yesterday, because the news about Ninjinian breaking his back had spread more. Some penguins who didn't even know Ninj came to see the verdict. Crow & Baby N. were outside the hospital too. "I'm scared." said Baby N. terrified. "Well don't sob on me!" said Crow, and pushed him aside. N. kept crying until the doctor came outside. He pushed through the doors, and came outside looking half-hoped. Flystar pushed through the crowd toughly, along with Explorer, who was taking the short-cut with his propeller, just next to Crow & Baby N.. Even Kalin & Yusei had came. "Yes. My owner has been injured! Now he can't stop me from laughing. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha -" "Cut it out, Kalin!" interrupted Yusei. "You dared to interrupt Kalin's evil laugh?" asked Kalin. "Yes, yes I did! What are you gonna do about it??" back-chatted Yusei. "Oh why you little -" "Cut it own, puffles!" screeched Crow, still standing with his flippers crossed, wearing his Green Headphones. "Hey, look up there!" pointed Explorer to a window in the hospital. They saw Ninjinian in the window laying in his hospital bed, motionless. The doctor started speaking and everybody went silent. "Ninj had a little chat with me after he woke up, and he said that he will allow six penguins in to meet him. Well not exactly penguins, two puffles have been chosen too. The chosen are . . . . Flystar, Explorer, Crow, Baby N., Kalin & Yusei." Most were happy, except Kalin, who didn't really want to meet him personally, he wanted to go in so that he could tell the press what Ninj said & get some dauroes for telling them. The doctor lead them to Ninj's room. Flystar pushed ahead and opened the door with a crash and ran to Ninjinian, who woke up with a fright. "I will pay revenge for you, Ninjinian! I WILL HUG WINSTON SO HARD HE WON'T HUG ANYMORE! MWUHAHAHA! Oops, sorry about that, Ninj. Now, now, carry on." "I want no revenge." said Ninj weakly. He could hardly talk. "Everyone, there is something I have to tell you . . . " "What?" asked Baby N., almost weeping. "I don't know if I could make through this, so I'll need your support all along." croaked Ninjinian. "OK!" agreed everyone. "And Crow. Baby N., Crow is your long-lost brother." N. gasped. "This means Crow is your brother too!" said Flystar happily. "Congratulations, you two!" said Explorer. "I, I can't believe it." sobbed Baby N.. "All this time, Crow was my brother?" "Yeah, yeah, I'm your brother, blah blah blah - Look, can we get this over with?" insisted Crow. "Thanks for the talk. N, could you go out of the room for a minute?" asked Ninj. "Sure, OK" replied Baby N. and went out of the room and sat on a chair. "Crow, when N. was younger, he hated you because you teased him & was always rude to him. He doesn't remember any of that, so don't remind him." said the paralysed penguin. "Whatever." replied Crow. "Thanks." said Ninjinian, and gave a croaky smile, then turned to the two puffles in the room. "Yusei, I trust you, It's Kalin who I don't trust." "I get it." rolled Yusei with his eyes. "Are you insured?" asked Kalin. "Yes, brother." Kalin cursed. The doctor came into the room and started to talk. "Well, that is it. Time is up." Baby N. came into the room again aswell. Everyone said goodbye, but Ninjinian stopped Explorer & Flystar. "I want you -" started Ninj, but stopped when he saw Kalin hiding behind a vase. Ninj frowned at him and Kalin bounced out, sighing and cursing. "Now, I want you to release a statement of me to the press, so that everyone is clear on the accident." "OK. We will!" said the two, and walked out, giving rest to him for 3 months . . . ------- 3 months later . . . Result Ninjinian healed, but he was paralyzed from the waist down for three month. Winston stopped hugging for a month. Suing Winston *Lawsuit settled out of court. Winston vowed to never hug Ninjinian again. See also * Ninjinian * Winston * East Pengolia * USA * UnitedTerra * New Club Penguin Category:Events Category:stories